


Consummation

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Scary Stories [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Dark, Dark fic, Dismemberment, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Horror, No Sex, True Love, autocannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Kylo wants to give himself to Rey, and she is more than happy to take him.





	Consummation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadlyToxins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyToxins/gifts).



> Tox asked for sensuous cannibalism, Tox gets sensuous cannibalism.
> 
> The E rating refers to the dismemberment and cannibalism; there is no sex in this story.
> 
> Spoiler notes at the end if you want to know what happens before you read this.

After months of conversations through the Force, they were finally ready to do what they both desperately wanted; the thing that would guarantee they would never be separated. 

Rey could no longer remember who first broached the subject. They had been communicating regularly through the Force - first ignoring each other, then tentatively reaching out, gradually growing into hours-long conversations about how alone they felt in their respective environments. Rey felt the pressure of being the assumed savior of the Resistance, the Last Jedi, the one who would lead them to victory. Kylo, the Supreme Leader, likewise felt pressure; the First Order slowly collapsing around him, General Hux just waiting for his moment to strike him down and rise in his place. 

They agreed that the only time they didn't feel alone, was when they were together. It was very good, when they were together.

Perhaps Rey had wished aloud, sitting on a pallet a million miles away from Kylo and yet able to feel his heat through the thin fabric of her tunic, that they might join together and never be apart.

Perhaps Kylo had told her in whispers of a creature on one of the dark planets on the outer rim. This creature, he explained, instead of mating traditionally first absorbs a mate before dissolving into liquid only to reform into many of the same. The entire species an exercise in absorbing, dissolving, reforming, absorbing again. _Was it a species?_ Rey might have asked. _Or is the species a single creature?_ If she asked the question, Kylo didn't know the answer.

In any case, however it came about, they started discussing absorption, domination, consumption, obsession. And after several months, they decided:  _yes_.

It was difficult to arrange, but they did it. Rey slipped away from her minders during a "surprise altercation" on Batuu. The Supreme Leader, not having anyone to answer to, simply left. She stole a ship; he took his TIE Silencer. They met on Naboo, and married in a secret ceremony at Varykino. Afterwards they walked along the lake shore, and Kylo told Rey the story of his grandparents and how they had been married in a very similar situation.

"I assume they consummated their marriage in the usual way," Rey said drily, and Kylo threw his head back and laughed. The sound of it echoed off the water and the surrounding hills, and Rey though that she had not heard such beautiful music in her entire life.

Not long thereafter, they sank the TIE to the bottom of the Lianorm Swamp, and took off for Ahch-to in Rey's stolen ship.

* * *

Ahch-to was unchanged from the last time Rey had been there, only a year before but it felt much longer than that. They parked on the same outcropping where Rey had landed the _Falcon_ the first time, and made their way through the darkness, and the storm, up the winding path to the village, to the round stone cabins. They had debated staying in the ship until the sun rose and the rain passed, but they were both excited and impatient - they wanted to consummate their marriage  _now_.

They selected Luke's old cabin, both because the irony amused them, and because before he died he had maintained a stack of dry firewood and peat, which was still there, tucked into a corner. Spiders scattered as Rey selected a few smaller sticks with which to start a blaze in the center of the room.

Kylo sat on the bench, visibly nervous. His right foot tapped against the unswept floor, and he alternated puffing his cheeks out and blowing sighs. Rey chuckled at him and puffed air from her lungs into the growing flame, then set back on her heels.

"We don't have to do it," she said softly, remembering the last time they sat with each other next to a fire. "We can stay here, live together, grow old, and die like normal people." The corners of her lips turn up at the thought, despite her own wishes to the contrary.

He shook his head, eyes bright and dark. "I want to do it," he whispered, leaning towards her, elbows on knees. "I want to be a part of you. I want you to consume me. Please." 

A single tear escaped the corner of his eye and tracked down his cheek, following the line of the scar she gave him on Starkiller. She couldn't say no, even if she wanted to. So instead she said, "Yes."

Kylo removed his coat and tunic and undertunic - so many layers - finally stripping down to his skin. Rey hadn't seen him like this since their third conversation through the Force, and she took a moment to admire him. His skin was soft and so very warm, smooth where it wasn't broken by scars. She traced his beauty marks with the tips of her fingers, a constellation just for her. Always for her.

They started with his left arm.

"I would like to keep my right arm, for a while," he confessed, "since that's the strongest one, the one I use the most." He paused, a small smile. "It will be easier for me to eat with my right hand."

"I will admit that I am looking forward to feeding you," Rey said as she pulled her - their - lightsaber out of her rucksack. "But I suppose there will be plenty of time for that later."

"I look forward to feeding you, too," Kylo admitted as he sat on the bench and leaned with his hand against the wall, arm out straight.

Rey stood in front of him and lit the saber, which lengthened with an electric _hsssssh_ , bathing both them and the room in a cool blue glow, warmed only slightly by the small but glowing blaze behind her. She raised the saber, and gazed into Kylo's face: soft mouth slightly open, eyes wide, demeanor calm. How she loved him.

"I love you, Ben" 

He replied in turn, "I love you, Rey."

She swept the lightsaber down with a _thrum_  and a _woooom_ , and Kylo Ren's arm fell heavily onto the bench beside him. Aside from a soft grunt, barely audible, he didn't make a sound. The expression on his face when Rey stepped forward to comfort him was one of ecstatic euphoria.

* * *

Rey treated Kylo's wounded stump with bacta, and then set to preparing their meal while he rested on the bench, wrapped in an old, musty blanket. She had to separate his arm at the elbow, because otherwise it was too long to fit over the fire. The two pieces, roughly equal in length - from fingertips to elbow, then from elbow to near the shoulder - fit nicely on a grill of overlapping sticks that Rey constructed over the fire. While Kylo's arm cooked they sat together, holding each other and talking of the future.

"I will nourish you so well, my love," Kylo whispered into her hair. "My body will sustain you. I will be with you, always."

"Where would you like to go?" Rey asked, getting up to turn the limbs, which were just beginning to spatter, a rich scent permeating the damp air. "When we are done here, I can take you anywhere."

"Not back to Jakku," he said with a chuckle, and she laughed at his joke too. "Naboo," he said, more seriously. "You've seen Varykino now, but the whole planet is beautiful. When I was a child I always wanted to go underground and visit the Gungans, and I never did. Maybe you could do that, for me."

Rey hummed, and put her arms around him. His body was smaller than it had been before, took up less space in her arms, and she liked it. Soon enough he would be even smaller, and she would need to take care of him. She kissed his forehead.

"I will go to Naboo."

"And Chandrilla; that's where I was born, where I grew up. I have some unpleasant memories, but also many good ones. Take me to Chandrilla."

"Yes. Chandrilla."

After a while the meat was done. The skin, which Rey had not removed, had cracked and burned in places, forming something like large, uneven scales over the surface of the limbs. She pulled off one of the sections of crackled skin - it removed easily - and carried it to Kylo.

"You get the first bite, my love."

He took a bite, and Rey could hear the crunch of his teeth against the skin. He declared it "delicious."

She took another section for herself, and Kylo was right - it was delicious, smokey and rich with just the right amount of crunch. Her stomach grumbled at the thought of the soft meat below. Her husband heard the growl, and laughed.

"I'm hungry too. Please bring me some meat."

The meat of his arm she pulled off in strips, and they fed each other until they were so full they couldn't eat another bite. The meat was as delectable as the skin, and the juice ran down their wrists as they ate. Rey licked the juice off her husband, and Kylo licked the juice off his wife, and they both agreed that it was very good.

* * *

The arm gifted them two days of feasting, and then it was time to eat his other arm. The experience was as magical as the first time had been - the _hsssh_ and _thrum_  and  _woooom_  of the lightsaber, Kylo's euphoria, the bacta treatment, building the fire; the crackle of the skin, the juicy meat. Feeding each other, and licking up the juice. Kylo was more limited this time, lacking hands with which to feed his wife, but they got around that by using his mouth. Rey would place a piece of meat in his teeth, and then she would take it back in her own teeth. It was intimate, and wonderful; they wept with joy.

That night, as they snuggled together on the bench, under that old blanket, Rey decided that she loved her husband without his arms; it was easier to hold him that way. She was looking forward to removing his legs, next.

Two days later she got her wish. Kylo sat on the edge of the bench, as far forward as he could without slipping off, trousers off, his legs spread far apart. 

Rey had never seen him with his trousers off, and she eyed his cock, hanging down between his legs. She had never seen it before, although she'd felt it hard, pressing against her through is clothing as they snuggled to sleep. It was a strange thing, pink and wrinkled and vulnerable. 

"Why are you waiting?" Kylo asked, when a minute passed and she hadn't yet engaged the lightsaber.

"I'm afraid of hurting your cock," she mumbled, blushing, and he grinned at her. 

"It's all ending up in the same place. If you cut it, you cut it. I trust you."

She nodded, and steadied herself, and with a  _hsssh_ and a _thrum_  and a  _woooom_  her husband's left leg fell heavily onto the sheet that they had laid down to protect the meat from the dusty floor. She shut off the lightsaber quickly and tossed it aside, so she could grab Kylo and help set him upright before he fell onto the floor himself. She had aimed well; the only limb cut was the leg.

His leg was long, much longer than the arms had been. Rey cut it into three sections, and it took them four days to eat it all. As before, the meat was delicious and nurturing. 

With only one leg it was no longer possible for Kylo to roam outside. With one arm, and even no arms, he was still able to walk, to hike up to the temple and down to the cave and around all points between. Rey had enjoyed their time together, outside on Ahch-to, but she enjoyed having him at her mercy, too. She had to keep him comfortable, and clean, and entertained. She could feel him, inside of her, feel him sustaining her, and she knew that before many more days passed he would no longer be  _out there_ , he would only be  _in here_. And she wanted, desperately, to care for him _out here_  while she could.

While they lay awake together at night she would tell him stories, every story she'd ever heard. She told him myths and legends from Jakku, stories she'd heard from travelers passing through Niima Outpost, even stories from Finn and Rose and Poe and other people she knew from the Resistance. 

On the eighth night - the night they had finished off Kylo's left leg - Rey sang to him a lullaby that Leia had taught to her. Kylo cried in her arms until he slept, and she held him - his body so small and light compared to how it had been when they met, her stomach so much more full - and smiled.

To cut off his right leg was difficult, because he was no longer able to hold himself upright. So Rey constructed a kind of sawhorse, so he could lie back comfortably on the bench and rest his leg up on it. Again Kylo was naked, his cock lying flaccid between his legs. But this time, because of the angle, Rey reached down with a tentative hand and moved it so it pointed up towards Kylo's bellybutton; there was no danger of cutting it this time. 

It was their ritual, their consummation, and this was the last time they would do it together.

"I love you, Ben."

"I love you, Rey."

 _hsssh_  

 _hrum_  

_woooom_

euphoria

bacta

fire

crackle

juice

* * *

That night, Kylo refused to drink the water that Rey offered, and he refused to drink the next day as well. He also refused to eat, although he fed Rey, in his way. He lay on his back on the bench, taking up so very little space, and told his wife stories of his childhood, of his father's exploits and his mother's accomplishments. By the third day without water Kylo was delirious, and Rey took over again. She sang the lullaby, over and over, and it made him weep but it also cheered him, and that was really all she wanted.

On the evening of the fourth day after the fourth consummation, Kylo Ren died. He had left, but he was with Rey, and he would never leave her. She scavenged his body for anything she could consume, which was everything, and she smoked and roasted all night and the following day, until he was ready. And then, she ate.

* * *

A week later, a small ship dropped out of hyperspace just above Ahch-to and landed on the saddle. Rey watched it come in from the temple, and then made her way down to greet her visitor.

It was Poe, and Finn. Poe waved from the ship, where he was checking the mechanics and chatting with BB-8, while Finn ran up and embraced her.

"Rey, we've been worried sick, you can't just take off like that. Kylo Ren disappeared at the same time you did, and I was terrified that he might have..." she raised her eyebrow and he tapered off.

"Might have what, Finn?"

"I mean," he mumbled, his cheeks flushing, "he isn't here... is he?"

Rey smiled. "He isn't here, no." _He is in me_ , she thought to herself, but she didn't say it. No good would come of saying it.

She had finished the last of him a few days before, his bones and clothing she'd buried very close to where they were standing. 

"Have you heard from him, or seen him?"

Finn's question didn't specify a timeline.

"No," she answered honestly.

Finn relaxed. "Okay, great. Look, now we know you're safe, it's your choice. Come with us, or not. We're not going to force you."

She knew Finn wouldn't force her to do anything, and one glance at Poe - rubbing mud or perhaps some kind of animal dung off the bottom of his shoe - convinced her that he wouldn't try anything either.

"You know what," she said slowly, looking up in the sky, "I have some travel I want to do. To visit Naboo, maybe Chandrilla. I've been spending my whole life waiting, and I'm ready to stop. I'm ready to live." She looked back at him. "You know?"

Finn knew that Naboo and Chandrilla were both important locations for the Skywalker-Organa-Solos, but he didn't call her out.

"That sounds good, Rey. If you ever want us, you know where we are. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They hugged, and Finn took a step back towards Poe before he paused and looked her up and down.

"You know, you're looking good. I mean," he hastened, cheeks flushing again, "you look healthy. Well fed."

"Thanks Finn," she said, walking with him towards the ship. "Ahch-to has unexpected sources of nourishment. There is a surprising amount of food to consume here."

"Okay," he replied. 

Within minutes they were gone, and Rey gathered her meager belongings from the cabin. She made her way down to her own ship, Kylo inside her, slowly working his way into her blood and bones, ready to live their life, together.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS:
> 
> In this story, Rey and Kylo run away and get married, and then instead of consummating their marriage in the traditional manner, together they dismember and eat Kylo over several days. 
> 
> Needless to say this is my first cannibalism fic, and it's not something I ever thought I would write. I love Rey and Ben and I don't want to write stories where they purposefully hurt each other, so in this story they love each other dearly and they both have full consent; they do it out of love. I'm not sure if that is better or worse than the alternative but it's what I am capable of.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, if that's the right word.
> 
> TOX ILY 4EVA


End file.
